REINCARNATIONS
by angeltaurusmoon
Summary: IYYYH The new girl is different to say the least. But why does every member of the spirit team feel like they have known her all their lives. Can the team defeat a past they never knew of?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The new girl is different to say the least. But why does every member of the spirit team feel like they have known her all their lives. Can the team defeat a past they never knew of? YYHIY

Author's note: Hi, this is a fic I have been working on for a while. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own either show or any of the characters. I know sad for me huh.

REINCARNATIONS

Kurama walked briskly in the direction of his school trying not to look rushed even though in truth he was running far later than usual. Youku the spirit of a fox demon that shared his body had kept him up most of the night trying to persuade him into dating one of his many female followers. Kurama hated the idea and fought against Youku's persuasive argument till early daylight. It wasn't that he was a shallow person it was just those particular girls were sickly in love with him to the point that he had sworn away from them entirely. But the fox had a lustful appetite and wouldn't be quieted on the subject.

_**What would be so bad about a obedient mate?' **_Youku whined with in Kurama's head.

Can you honestly tell me that you would want a slave as a mate instead of a person?' Kurama waited for a response and some how sensed Youku's evil smile 'Never mind' Kurama said dryly, obviously the idea of a slaved mate appealed to Youku. Youku if your not careful the perfect woman is going to come right up to you but you'll be looking for some one else and lose her forever.'

_**'It's not like I am getting anywhere now' **_Youku growled in response.

'You know Youku I could become a monk'

_**'You wouldn't dare!'**_

'Don't tempt me' Kurama waited for another challenge from Youku but for the first time all night and morning found only silence with in his head as he felt Youku's presence fall back into the dark corners of his mind. Kurama couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips.

Now that there was silence Kurama seamed to move even faster than before with new vigor to get to school. On reaching the grounds Kurama spotted his friends at the front gates looking for all the world unconcerned about the fact that the bell would ring any minute singling the start of the day's classes. Kurama had decided to switch schools so that when a case came up Botan wouldn't have to waste time looking for him. Plus he found the company of his fellow detectives far less isolating than the students at his old school.

Yuske the first of his friends to notice his approaching form waved at him. Yuske was clad in his normal rebellious green outfit with his black hair slicked back. He looked dangerous which was only fitting sense he was a high ranking spirit detective as well as being a pretty tough street kid. He was also in a way Kurama's superior in Reika but Yuske never seamed to care much about their ranks most likely because Yuske himself hated rules and regulations especially the ones dealt out by Koenma. The 'toddler' as Yuske called him was a demigod that looked like a three-year-old child that ran Reika in his fathers place. Next to Yuske was Kuwabara an orange haired giant that was in blue. For being a giant Kuwabara was a gentle person who loved cats and had an uncanny ability to read people's emotions. On more than one of their assignments Kuwabara had been invaluable when the motives of an enemy were unclear. Kuwabara was also a tough street kid much like Yuske. Yuske and Kuwabar had a standing challenge to fight each other at the drop of a hat but there was no real hatred beneath it, it was just something to occupy their time until something else came along. The third person standing there was Keiko. A firey petite brunette Keiko was the only one dressed in the school uniform including Kurama himself. She was also the girlfriend to Yuske. Which all in it's own proved her good nature. She loved Yuske and he loved her but both were far to embarrassed to acknowledge their affections for each other. At the moment Keiko was giving one of her lectures to Yuske about missing his classes the day before. Kurama caught himself holding back a chuckle at his friend's problems. Yuske could face down a swarm of level S demons and never blink but he couldn't help but to be intimidated by Keiko. As he came closer Kurama could hear the tail end of the lecture.

"Yuske if you don't do good in classes now you won't get into college and if you don't go to college you won't get a job! How are you going to take care of yourself!?"

"Well I.." Yuske scratched the back of his head finding his girlfriend's attention a little too unnerving.

"I don't want to hear it Yuske! You better be in your classes or else!"

"What you mean ….all of them!?" Yuske babbled shocked.

"All of them!" Keiko hissed as her eyes narrowed and her hands went to her hips.

"Alright already I'll go!" Yuske barked. In an instant Keiko's mood changed from fire to sun shine with a sweet smile on her face.

"Good morning every one" Kurama greeted after the fireworks had died out.

"Hey Kurama how'st goin?" Yuske asked with a totally defeated tone.

"Youku is at it again but everything is fine other wise."

"Kurama I happen to agree with Youku you should find you some one special to share your life with" Keiko beamed.

"Keiko if Kurama doesn't want to date any body than leave him alone" Yuske command but instantly realized his mistake when that same look as was there during the lecture returned to Keiko.

"Kurama deserves to be happy Yuske!"

"Keiko I appreciate the concern but I really am not looking for a girlfriend right now." Kurama waved his hands trying to brush the subject aside.

_**'That's two against two Red. Lets make the monkey the tie breaker.' **_Youku cheered.

"I don't know Keiko.." The voice of the 'monkey' in question interrupted Youku's triumphant cheers. Kurama turned to Kuwabara who had been silent since he had arrived. On Kuwabara's face was a concentrating look like he was examining something in great detail. "I think that Kurama has the right to decide if he wants to date or not. I mean it's not like he's hurting for girls or anything. Maybe he just wants to take his time to find the right girl instead of getting in some relationship that doesn't mean anything. You don't want him to date a girl just to date her do you?" Kurama turned his attention back to Keiko who was looking sheepish. Kurama sent a silent thank you to his friend and to whatever Kami saw fit to give Kuwabara the ability to be thoughtful in these situations.

"Do you?" Yuske asked looking smug at Keiko for once getting the lecture.

"No of course not I want him to be happy" Keiko snapped.

"Than let him be" Yuske voice was stern the look in his eyes said that the conversation was over. Keiko went to open her mouth to say something but shut it when she saw the look in her boyfriend's eyes. Keiko nodded finally with her surrender.

"Come on let's get to class" Yuske said removing the tension that had started between the small group. Keiko smiled and took his hand pulling him to their school. Kuwabara and Kurama followed the couple to the school feeling more comfortable with the turn in the attention of the group.

_**'The first thing I am going to do when I get out of here is kill the monkey …slowly!'**_ Youku sneered. This time it took true effort for Kurama not to burst out laughing at his fox counter part.

Keiko parted company with the three once inside the school, she had to get to the third floor where her advance math class was. Kuwabara then said his so longs so he could get to his zoology class early. Yuske and Kurama headed to their first class that was history, which was located on the second floor. The whole way Yuske was mumbling something about bitchy teachers and getting shit for everything. Kurama walked in silence with his friend marveling at how much Yuske's complaints mirrored that of Youku's complaints.

"Good morning Shiuchi." Greeted the teacher cheerfully "Ah Mr. Uramishi you mean your going to grace us with your presences what a treat for us." Said the teacher sarcastically.

"Yeah will don't get used to it" Yuske replied as his aura flared slightly.

"Just take your seat!" The teacher ordered annoyed that his insult didn't seam to affect Yuske much.

Kurama and Yuske sat done next to each other in third row as was their tradition. Ever sense they had become spirit detectives the two were known friends. Kurama often kept Yuske from killing a teacher that decided to make him the butt of all their jokes and Yuske kept Kurama from becoming to bored with the subject matter and saved him from being paired with anyone of his fan club girls. It was an equal partnership that was looked down upon but the staff but that only made it better for the two.

The bell rang finally and the teacher began his lesson on the warring states era some five hundred years passed. Kurama settled himself in for a long class that promised to be boring laced with human's ignorance of history. Human's for the most part had forgotten the fact that demons existed, those that did remember either worked for Reika or were locked up in mental institutions. It was Reika's doing that turned demons into nothing more than myth and legend in modern day Japan. Demons that once existed were reduced to being nothing more than exaggerated descriptions of humans. A sigh escaped Kurama as he barely listened to the words the teacher was saying. Turning Kurama already saw Yuske's raven head bowed down to his chest in slumber. Kurma turned back to the teacher envying his friend's lack of concern for demerits.

A knock at the classroom door seamed to snap quiet a few people from their sleep including Yuske's head popped up looking annoyed that his rest was interrupted. The teacher stopped his lesson sitting his notes on his desk and went to the door with the eyes of his students following him. It wasn't a rarity for their class to be interrupted but at this point every one was desperate for any distraction. When the door opened a note was handed to the teacher there was a pause as the teacher read over the note.

"Very well" The teacher said shoving the note into his pants pocket and waved some one to come into the room. With the teacher out of the way the hole class could see would had served for their savior from boredom. A petite raven hair girl walked in well glided in the opinion of all the males present. The way she moved looked like she was made of water it was hypnotizing. Long raven locks were pulled into a braid and then made into a bun that seamed almost criminal with its silky appearance tempting fingers to touch it. It was when she opened her eyes that you saw her true beauty shinning from her deep blue orbs. One look at those eyes made a man think of sirens from the Greek fables a second look however told you of a light that had violently been stolen from the blue depths. She appeared before the class not in the school uniform but in a short brown skirt with brown leggings and a form fitting brown knit blouse. Swung lazily over her shoulder was a tattered well-abused yellow backpack. One of her delicate looking hands seamed to grip the strap of the backpack as if it gave her some sort of strength.

"Miss would you mind introducing yourself to the class" The teacher asked motioning her to stand more to the center of the front of the room.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi I transferred from Juno." All voices fell silent the second her voice reached the ears of those present. It was soft and soothing like she had sung her words rather than simple spoken them like normal people. She turned her attention back to the teacher " May I go to my desk now?" She asked.

"Well Miss Higurashi do you have any hobbies, any interest that you would like to tell the class about?" The teacher asked as though he himself was taking pleasure from the girl no older than his other female students.

Kagome glared at the teacher for a moment knowing the look that remained on his face as one that she would not tolerate. The male students also took a disapproving look at the teacher for thinking of the girl that they all had begun to have several racy daydreams about.

"Yes." she answered" I do have an interest. An interest in taking my seat and not being forced to divulge my entire life story to a room of current strangers" Her voice was still soothing but now it sounded deadly and skillful. The male students with the exception of Kurama and Yuske bobbed their heads in agreement with Kagome's interest'.

"Very well you can take the seat behind Mr. Uramishi" Commanded the teacher feeling the rejection in her words.

Kagome didn't bother to ask who Mr. Uramshi was she just wanted to get away from the watchful eye of the whole class as well as the perverted gleam of the teacher. She chose the desk behind a boy in green not realizing she had indeed taken the seat behind Yuske Uramishi. As she settled into her desk she realized that she still held the eyes of the class. The girl's glared at her with venom in their eyes like she had just stolen all their boyfriends. The boy's looked at her with a strange look that made her feel like prey rather than a fellow classmate. Kagome ignored the looks and turned her attention to the front of the room only to find the teacher was still keep his eyes on her even though he had begun his lesson again. She could already feel a headache begin to pound behind her eyes.

Kurama studied the girl from his seat next to Yuske. For once he and Youku were in complete agreement with regards to a female. Kagome Higurashi was beautiful and intelligent as well as cunning that made her even more appeasing to both souls that resided in the one body. They also saw the undeniable pain and sorrow that covered Kagome's aura like a thick ocean fog. Kurama felt his hand tense with the need to hold this girl who he had just met with an intimacy that came with time and powerful emotions.

While Kurama did battled with himself Yuske was also making an attempt of studying the new face in the class. Which was proofing difficult for him from his spot in front of her. He had liked the girl instantly she wasn't sickeningly sweet like almost all the other girls in the school were and she seamed to not like the teacher at all. Both points made Yuske like the girl and what she said next made him decided that he could possibly actually stand to be friends with her.

Kagome had decided to let her attention on the class and subject matter wavier so much that the teacher's voice just became a constant buzz. This version of history irritated her to no end. All humans knew was human history and any thing else that existed in history they stole and turned it into a part of their own history. She vaguely wondered what a lesson about demons and humans would be like. But then she stopped herself those thoughts were forbidden to her now. The ideal brought to her memories of a life that once was hers memories of a past that she had been robbed of . Nothing but more emptiness followed those memories. So she chose to ignore the world around her that today decided to remind her of the once idyllic wish of a foolish time traveling girl. Unfortunately she had forgotten that the teacher had taken an interest in her and noticed almost immediately when her attention left him.

"Miss Higurashi would you please continue the reading for the book" He instructed her with annoyance lacing his words.

"I wasn't paying attention" She said simply still not putting her attention on him.

"I thought so" He stated sounding proud of himself for catching her mistake.

"If you thought so than why did you ask me to continue the reading?" asked Kagome of the smug teacher now looking him dead in the face. The teacher to amusement of the other students (Yuske especially) seamed to squirm under the intense stare of a pair of breathing taking blue eyes. "If you already knew I wasn't paying attention then why ask me if I was? You wasted both our time on a question that you already had the answer to. I wasn't aware that the teachers here at Okinawa had so much time on their hands that they could wasted it with pointless questions."

"In the future Miss Higurashi I would like it if you kept your attention on the subject at hand is this understood" The teacher asked trying to sound the superior in the conversation.

"Understood and while I can't speak for the rest of my class I personally would like it if you didn't waste my time on pointless questions." Before the teacher could retaliate against Kagome the bell rang signaling the end of the class. Students scrambled to get out of the small doorway before their teacher could assign them extra work for the next day. Kagome not as eager as the other students collected her things and simply strolled out of the room. Yuske and Kurama watched her leave.

"I like her" Yuske commented.

"As do I." Kurama agreed.


	2. red kitties and stealing hair ties

Author's note : Hey everybody second chapter is up! Sorry it took so long hope you enjoy send feedback!

Disclaimer: I don't own either show or any of the characters. I know sad for me huh.

Chapter 2 : Red Kitties and Stealing Hair Ties

The rest of the day was full of boredom for the two spirit detectives as they went their separate ways. Yuske went on with the classes he had promised Keiko he would attend and Kurama also went on with his honor classes. The day was nearly over when the two came together once more for their physical education class. Kuwabara also had the class with them and quickly related his encounter with a new girl named Kagome Higurashi.

"I am telling you guys she was awesome! She could make all kinds of stuff in my art class. Kagome even made me a kitty out of origami. " Kuwabara held up his prize a well crafted red paper expertly folded. Gently Kuwabara returned his red kitty to his bag and followed his two friends out of the locker room in the direction of the running track.

"I believe that both Yuske and I would agree to your assessment of Ms. Higurashi" Kurama agreed.

"You mean you guys met her too?"

"Yeah we met her, she made the teacher in our history class look like an idiot!" Yuske burst into laughter remembering the uneasiness of the loathed teacher.

"I think you rather enjoyed the show this morning Yuske"

"Are you kiddin'!? Of course I 'enjoyed the show'. That stupid teacher hassles the hell out of me whenever I go to his class. If Keiko wouldn't kill me I would've beaten the shit out of him."

"I applaud your decision to not engage in a fight with the teacher Yuske. Your being expelled would not only make Keiko angry with you, it would also make our unique situation far more complicated."

"That's the last thing I need is Keiko yelling in one ear and the toddler in the other." Yuske held his head simply thinking of such a situation gave him a headache.

"Guys look!" Kuwabara yelled out pointing in the direction of the track. There standing with the girl's class was both Keiko and Kagome. With the way the two girls were standing away from the group together the boys theorized that they weren't the only ones to approve of the new girl. As they neared they could hear Keiko's happy chatter on the subject of the city and all the good things it had to offer. Kagome for the most part was silent only nodding and giving a small smile to indicate she agreed with some of what Keiko was saying.

"Hey Kagome!" Kuwabara called out to the raven-haired girl. Kagome turned and smiled at his approaching form. The three boys came to a stop in front of both Keiko and Kagome, it seamed that for today Kurama didn't mind getting demerits for not being in his and Yuske's P.E. class.

"Hello Kuwabara, Kurama. Yuske did you go to all your classes today!?" Keiko beamed at the first two boys and then yelled at Yuske.

"Yes already I went!" Yuske answered quickly not wanting a repeat of their argument this morning.

"You two must love one another very much to argue as you do" Kagome said simply defusing the situation completely and making Keiko and Yuske turn a bright red.

"Ms. Higurashi if you would please take your turn" Called out the girl's instructor.

Selecting a poll to do her jump with Kagome waited at the starting line for the signal to take her jump. The instructor dropped her hand and Kagome began a short burst run then skillfully placed her poll in a davit in the ground and took to the air. Other jumpers before her even those on the school's gymnastics team had simple cleared the poll and fallen on the blue mat on the other side. But Kagome wanted to make an impression on four of those in attendance so she took her jump to a whole new level. Not only did Kagome clear her jump she also did five complete tucked flips and landed on her feet on the other side of the poll.

"Is that good enough Mrs. Tearsin?" Kagome asked. She looked back to see the stunned faces of all her classmates.

'There can be no mistake in it now. I would know those energies better than any other. Five hundred years. Five hundred years of waiting for their return. They are just as they were then, yet different. I guess that's to be expected. Kikyo and I weren't exactly mirror replicas. We are missing three of our group but I am sure they will find their way to us shortly.'

**'So you have found them?' asked a motherly voice.**

'Yes I have' Kagome confirmed for the voice.

**'Then the end for Nauraku is nearing' the voice stated.**

'You are correct. But I believe you've misinterpreted my reason for finding them'

**'If not to fight Nauraku then why seek them out?'**

'I haven't found them so I could lead them to a fight. I found them to insure they do not fight'

**'But why !?'**

'I have buried them once I will not do so again.'

**'Kagome be reasonable, you cant…'**

'No Midiko. There is no amount of persuasion that will change my decision" Kagome's voice was harsh with the deceleration as old memories tugged at her mind. With a cleansing breath Kagome made an effort to sooth some of the edge from her aura. 'You would think after all this time you would have learned just how stubborn I am.'

**'You would think after five hundred years a person would learn not to be so stubborn.'**

'Tried. Guess I'm to stubborn to learn not to be so stubborn.'

**'Kagome, in all seriousness I do wish you would at least think about reconsidering'**

'Alright Midiko if it means so much to you for now we will only observe them. But the final decision will not be debatable.'

'**A decision the taiyoukai of the west would even approve of.'**

'Perhaps but I think out side of his own birth Sesshomaru never approved of anything' Muffled laughter could be heard echoing inside Kagome's mind as Midiko attempted to regain her control.

**'Kagome that was very cruel'**

'And yet very true.' Midiko's laughter faded as Kagome returned her attention to the outside world. Midiko had been her mentor senses the beginning of her newest adventure. At first it felt strange to hear another's voice with in her own head but soon it became so very natural. A sense of sadness filled Kagome as she remembered that soon the guidance that Midiko had provided her would be leaving . She couldn't be angry, it had been Kagome's fault that Midiko's soul didn't get to rest to begin with. The warrior miko had long deserved the right to go on to the afterlife where she could find peace even with this thought a feeling of abandonment lingered. .

"Kagome that was amazing!" Keiko cheered along with others in the class.

"WOW! I never knew girls could do that" Kuwabara muttered in shock.

"Yeah that was some jump!" Even Yuske joined in the praise.

"Excellently done Kagome" Kurama agreed. In truth both he and Yoko had gone into somewhat of a trance watching the elegant movements that had orchestrated Kagome's flawless jump.

_**'Ohhhhh…..Did you see that Kurama?!' **_Youku's voice nearly purred with in their shared conscience.

'Yes Youku I saw!' Kurama snapped at the fox. At the moment kurama was dealing with his own reaction to Kagome he hardly needed the comments of Youku's libido to add to his discomfort. For a moment there was silence from Youku. Kurama hoped more than believed that for once Youku would leave a matter be unfortunately this was Youku he was putting his faith in.

_**'So you did see'**_ came the smug observation.

'For god's sake Youku behave!' Kurama normally emerald eyes flashed molten gold for a brief moment as Youku quickly took control of their body only to release his hold just as quickly.

'Dam it Youku! You know the rules if Koenma finds out your taking over there will be hell to pay!' Kurama waited patently for the yelling match he was sure would begin between himself and Youku. But to his surprise only silence remained.

'Youku are you listening to me?!' Again only silence

'Youku! Youku!' Kurama continued a bit more panicked.

_**'Hum?' **_Asked Youku as a vision of him appeared in Kurama's mind eye of the silver kitsune laying on the grass with a contented smile and his eyes closed.

'I asked if you were listening to me'

_**'No'**_

'Youku!' Kurama resisted the urge to rub his temples to help elevate the headache coming on. 'Youku I said you know not to take over when we are under instructions to keep a low profile'

'_**Had no choice'**_

'What do you mean you had no choice?!' By this time Kurama's calm demeanor was giving way to his impatiens with Youku and his still uncontrolled body.

_**'Had to know' **_answered the fox matter fatly.

'Know what?'

_**'Her scent'**_

'Her scent?' Kurama stopped suddenly curious to know what Kagome's scent was made of.

_**'Yeah her scent' **_Youku fell into silence once more as he relaxed even more. His face looked as though he had just tasted the sweetest wine of the season. Youku's pink tongue ran over his lips savoring the lingering taste of Kagome's scent inspired.

'Well!?'

_**'Well what?'**_

'What was Kagome's scent like!?'

_**'Maybe I won't tell you'**_

'Don't threaten me Youku there are a lot of shrines in the area any one of them would be willing to sign me on to become a monk' Youku let out a growl in protest.

_**'Pouty pink lips!'**_ Youku shot back filling their joined connection with images of Kurama and Kagome heatedly making out. It was the fox's way to take the power out of the threat Kurama had begun to use against him. His thinking that no man who was sane could resisted the temptation of a beautiful woman.

'Celibacy!' It was Kurama's turn to growl as his body responded anew.

'_**Long straight midnight hair and amazing blue eyes'**_ The kurama in the image started to run his fingers threw the tempting strands as Kagome's image opened her eyes for a brief moment showing him a look of lust and longing.

'Celibacy!' Kurama gritted out between his clenched teeth.

'_**Soft skin!**_' Now the image of Kurama and Kagome were on a bed as they moved their hands almost in desperation over one another.

'No sex! Not now not ever!' Kurama took the image a step further fighting fire with fire.

_**'Bastard!'**_

'You taught me well. Now her scent Youku' Suddenly Kurama caught the elusive scent. His mind froze as the smell of jasmine, water lilies, and fresh smell of rainwater filled him. Kurama felt overwhelmed with the pleasure her scent seamed to give him and yet he felt….calm. His knees swayed slightly with weakness as he allowed Kagome's scent even deeper. He felt like that if he closed his eyes he would fall into a bliss filled oblivion where only her scent would provide comfort.

_**'I want her Red'**_ Youku stated firmly and deadly.

'I am aware of that Youku'

_**'Oh Oh look!**_' Excitedly Youko leaped to his feet like a kit. Kurama for the millionth time in his life marveled at how one minute Youku could act like the legend kitsune he is and then the next he acted like a hyper active child eager to show something he had found. But then maybe there wasn't that much difference.

'What?'

_**'Her hair is coming out of her bun!'**_ the silver kitsune observed with appreciation in an almost dazed state. _**'It looks like black silk. I bet her hair looks like a black water fall when it's down'**_ Once more Youku's tongue darted out his mouth licking his lips and resting on a fang with the desire he felt to reach for the tempting hair.

'Why Youku I never knew you to have such a poetic side' Teased the red head to his counterpart.

_**'Poetry has nothing to do with it!**_' Youku snarled back crossing his arms and turning his face away in anger to what he perceived as a insult to his tastes. _**'I am a kitsune and my kind naturally put value on beautiful thing's. And nothing is more beautiful than an intelligent attractive woman'**_

'Agreed' this is one of only points that Kurama found grounds to agree with the normally perverted kitsune.There was nothing that they both appreciated more than an intelligent attractive woman. They had already witnessed Kagome's intelligence and wit in history class that morning now they bared witness to how incredibly beautiful she was.

_**'Can't you just imagine what situations we could find our selves in that would allow us to break free that gorgeous maim from that fucking bun.'**_

'Cursing a hair style is pretty low Youku'

_**'We can find out where she lives and make sure she never has a opportunity to put her hair in any style than down.**_' Kurama watched almost stunned threw his connection with Youko as plan after plan was formed to…

'We are not breaking in to her house to steal her hair ties Youku!'

_**'I don't like her hair like that.' **_Pouted the kitsune.

'It's her hair she can do with it what she wants'

_**'Not when we're kissing her. I want her hair down so I can run my fingers threw it'**_

'We just met her and already you have preferences for when we kiss her'

_**'Poor planning allows for poor performance. When we kiss her I want it to be so incredible that she has to gasp then we can put our tongue in…'**_

'Youku!'

_**'Tell her were courting her. I don't want other males getting any ideas'**_

'We just met her Youku, don't you think we should get to know her before we jump into a relationship with her'

_**'What's to know she's beautiful I'm beautiful and together we could do so many things'**_

'Are you forgetting that you are in my body so technically you wouldn't be with her I would'

_**'Details' **_offered the kitsune as he waved a hand in a gesture to dismiss the importance of that particular fact. Kurama couldn't help the sigh that escaped his mental conversation with Youko. Some times the kitsune just tired him out so quickly. Kurama nearly jumped when he felt a delicate hand rest on his forehead for a moment than dropped away from his person but not before the fingers belonging to that small hand threaded themselves in his red hair. A strange feeling of nostagliua swept threw him and quickly diseappered leaving him feeling light headed.

'Do you think he still likes it when I run my fingers threw his hair? He used to.' Kagome questioned the spirit of midiko with a distracted tone.

_**'Perhaps he does seeing how he practically melted into a puddle with that simple touch. Maybe his soul remembers the feelings that you used to inspire with such affection.'**_

'Do you think so?'

_**'There are things surrounding reincarnation that are still a mystery, so I wouldn't say that it is impossible for him to retain some remaint of his past life.'**_

Kagome turned away from the still awed struck Kurama and walked away from him not wanting to see the green eyes she remembered so well as belonging to another. Her heart ached as it hadn't for a great while at the thought that had presented itself to her.

'Thinking such things are dangerous, you shouldn't allow me to have such thoughts.'

_**'Kagome you must learn to live with what has happened.'**_

'Learn to live with what happened?! I thought that's what I've been doing for all these years 'learning to live with what happened'' Kagome spat the words out like they in of themselves were some vile thing to her.

_**'You have existed with what happened but you have not truly lived since that day and you know my words are true or it would not anger you to such a degree.'**_

With movements rougher than necessary Kagome turned on the water for the girl's shower allowing the spray from it calm her now unsettled nerves. As she worked her hair from it's bun in order to wash it clean she let her anger diminish slightly. Midiko was right she hadn't really dealt with the deaths of so many she loved but having that observation voiced to you wasn't something any could deal with easily.

'It wasn't meant for you' Came the hushed apology.

_**'I know.'**_

'I don't know if I am strong enough for this.'

_**'You are, besides aren't you the one who always says that conflict and chaos makes life more worth the living.'**_

' Say one thing when out numbered on a battle field and your marked for life. You know you're a brat for repeating that.'

_**'Not if I agree with it'**_

Kagome laughed out loud grateful for her solitude in the locker room. It wouldn't do her to good if her sanity came into question as such a time.

'There are times I wonder if you aren't part kitsune with the way you act some times.' With in her mind Kagome saw the warrior miko siting in a meditative pose as if contemplating that statement with every fiber of her being.

_**'It is a thought isn't it' **_

'There are times I hate you' laughed kagome.


End file.
